


[translation]看得见风景的房间|A Room with a View

by isaakfvkampfer



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Comedy, Forced Proximity, M/M, Trapped in a Small Space
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:20:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28480800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isaakfvkampfer/pseuds/isaakfvkampfer
Summary: 沙威在监视戈尔博老屋的剧情中发挥了更积极的作用。马吕斯的小心思跌宕起伏花样百出。
Relationships: Javert/Marius Pontmercy





	[translation]看得见风景的房间|A Room with a View

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Room with a View](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25647928) by [Apathy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apathy/pseuds/Apathy). 



> 写给iberiandoctor(Jehane)。
> 
> 感谢saltedpin的光速校对，再有错都是我自己的。
> 
> 原著引文用的是哈普古德译本。

****看得见风景的房间** ** ****|A Room with a View** **

Apathy

马吕斯认为，这一切都是一句随口提议的锅。

_“_ _我知道那地方。没办法躲在房子里而不惊动那些艺术家。他们随时都可以停止表演。他们是那么谦虚的！见了观众便扭扭捏捏。那样不成，那样不成。我要听他们歌唱，让他们舞蹈。”_

一时间，某种古怪的勇气把控住了他的喉咙，他的脑子还没来得及停下来掂量这些话中的智慧，字句就从他的嘴里滚了出来:

_“_ _那_ _匪徒和他的女儿们已经离开了_ _屋子_ _，_ _他婆娘_ _很快_ _也会出门_ _买木炭_ _去_ _。如果我们现在_ _出发_ _，也许_ _您_ _能神不知鬼不觉地进_ _去_ _我_ _那间公寓_ _，_ _然后_ _像我那样窥探他们_ _的行动_ _。”_

在这之后，是一系列的安排：侦察员沙威表示他得先和同事们商量一下，马吕斯应立即折返戈尔博老屋等候他的到来。接下来的两个小时里，他一直在自己的公寓里鬼鬼祟祟地转来转去，墙壁的每一次吱吱作响，房间里的每一阵寒风，都让他畏缩不前。

所以出现了眼下这幕——他站在大雪纷飞的街上，紧紧地裹着外套上，凝视着大楼的角落，希望能看到侦察员严峻的形象。他想张开嘴呼喊，但是当你需要避人耳目的时候，哪里能喊得出来啊？

“彭眉胥。”

准确地说，马吕斯并没有吓了一跳，因为他并没有跳起来。他把手紧紧地抓在胸前，向来声的方向看去。

“侦察员沙威！”

他的大脑需要一点时间才反应过来：没错，来人的确是咱们优秀的侦察员先生，但他的穿着打扮与几个小时前截然不同——现在的他看着像个乞丐，尽管是马吕斯见过的姿势最端正的乞丐，一顶破烂的帽子低低地压在眼前。

_哦，是在伪装啊_ _。_

这也说得过去，沙威至少得尝试融入周围的环境，但是马吕斯觉得任何一个名副其实的街头混混在五十步开外就能一眼看出他是个条子。当然了，在破屋的暗影中，如果观察者只看一眼，还老眼昏花的话，这伪装还凑合。

马吕斯小心翼翼地四处张望，以防有人偷听。当他开口的时候，只敢细声细语，但这不妨碍他的心砰砰直跳，生怕别人会注意到他。“您真走运，侦察员——容德雷特大娘还没有回来，他们的房间是空的。如果我们现在上楼去，那么——”

“那是她吗？”侦察员打断了他，这种粗鲁的行为让马吕斯足足愣了半晌，然后他的脑子才转过弯来。他不动声色地回过头来，那儿，就是她，正沿着街道向他们疾步走来。在这么远的距离，他无法辨认出细节，但他绝不可能搞错。在整个巴黎，没有第二个女人有这样雄赳赳气昂昂的姿态；当然，在整个巴黎，也没有第二个女人会用那种披肩配那种帽子。

他心一沉，满眼绝望。完了，计划破灭了，而这一切都是因为马吕斯在刚发现沙威的时候没有立即把他赶上楼去。不行，白先生六点钟会准时到来，那位好心的先生必然会惨遭毒手了！然后——

“快走。”

在他的理智到达脑仁之前，他发觉有人环住了他的手腕，怒火刚刚烧了一半就被浇灭了。他被拉走了。就是这样一只巨手擒住他的前臂，用铁一般的力量无情地将他拖进了老屋前门。

太疯狂了——那个婆娘几乎就要到 _跟前_ 了！

这只手——他必须承认，是一只非常大的手——现在它正粗鲁地把他推上楼梯，他想表达不满，他也确实这样做了，但与此同时，他听到了那婆娘走近前门时哼着的走调小曲儿。

恐惧使他的双脚长出了翅膀，他一步两级地往上跑。沙威也不甘示弱，他一步四级，刚才放在他背上的那只手现在又回到了他的手腕上，用不容抗拒的蛮力把他拖上了楼梯。马吕斯跌跌撞撞地爬到倒数第二级——绊了一跤——结实的手臂抓住了他，才让他避免了与地面的亲密接触。

他抬起头来，这次被抓住了的是他的心神——困住他的是侦察员沙威钢铁般的目光。他无法移开视线——那双锐利的眼睛已经钩进了他的心坎，把他拉得更近了，那似有似无的蔑视之意令他难以自拔。马吕斯瞪着大眼一眨不眨地回望着对方，他隐隐约约地觉得，如果他的生命走马灯真要开动的话，应该是在他的脸拍在地板上的时候，而不是在他凝视救命恩人面容的时候？

他倒不是特别喜欢沙威。如果不是他用蛮力硬扯，马吕斯根本就不会失足！

他刚打算开口狠狠责骂侦察员一顿，就被沙威再一次拎了起来，拖向他的公寓门，然后丢了进去。

马吕斯倒在床上，喘着粗气——他从没有觉得空气有这么香甜——抬头正看到侦察员轻轻把门阖上，铰链没有发出一点声响。

“你的钥匙，彭眉胥，”他低声说着，伸出手来。“动作快点，除非你想被人发现。”

这个人显然想把他们两个锁在一起，一种不可言说的感情在马吕斯的身体里翻腾起来，最终热辣地烙在了他的脸上。他绞尽脑汁才拼凑出一些理智尚存的话。

“可是，侦察员，”他小声说，“我从来不锁门。如果你现在锁门，他们会发现不对劲的。”

在随之而来的死一般的凝视和死一般的寂静中，马吕斯知道，侦察员肯定是在评判他对待个人安全问题的松懈态度和结结巴巴的语言组织，可能还有他脸上那种莫名的红晕。

马吕斯强迫自己说下去。“如果您想要逼真效果，我建议您把钥匙留在门上，按我的习惯来。”

沙威看向他的眼神是教科书式的蔑视，马吕斯想都不用想就猜得出对方脑子里现在的想法。但是此人很清楚暗度陈仓的必要性，所以他走近马吕斯，口中念念有词。

马吕斯知道，从人体解剖角度来说，他长了腿，可以站起来，走到门口，把钥匙插进锁眼里。但是沙威伫立在他跟前，恍若罗得岛太阳神铜像复生，只是更加可怕而壮观，而马吕斯除了用颤抖的手指把钥匙放在他的手里之外，什么也做不了。

沙威又朝门口走去，尽管身材高大，却像猫一样安静，他在门口听了好一会儿。马吕斯竖起了自己的耳朵——那母老虎已经回到了巢穴，在太薄的墙对面走来走去。现在是时候了——侦察员必须迅速行动，否则大门就没法插钥匙了。

侦察员轻轻地把门打开，把钥匙插进锁眼里，马吕斯屏住呼吸好一会儿，但是没有喊叫声，没有碰撞声，也没有枪声。门又关上了，房间自个儿仿佛松了一口气，马吕斯也跟着松了一口气。

并不是说危险已经过去了——远非如此！现在只有马吕斯和侦察员沙威在这间小屋子里，等着容德雷特和他的团伙向那最可敬的白先生下套。这种想法使马吕斯感到恶心，也许侦察员也有过类似的想法，因为他转过身来面对马吕斯，脸上的表情看似中立，实际却暗含着某种更加危险的东西。

“再告诉我一次，他们什么时候到？”

沙威已经问过好几次了，每一次都如实地回答了，但马吕斯猜想，这个侦察员也许只是有点急不可耐。

“两个小时，侦察员，”他低声说，沙威的表情越来越阴沉，他急忙补充说，“大约一个半小时吧。是的，一个半小时，甚至要不了。”

这并不能鼓舞沙威，但至少在某种程度上安抚了他。尽管如此，他还是没有离开房间中央的位置。现在，他环顾四周，清楚地将周围环境用一种评估的、专业的眼光来分门别类地归档到脑子里。马吕斯受到了诱惑，想象自己一次次内陷，直到化为虚无；然而，在这个节骨眼上，这种事情既不可能，也不实际。无论如何，沙威只是默默地点了点头，过了一会儿，屋内又沉入一派死寂之中。

显然他们之前都没有想到这么远——显然他们都没有想到这么近的距离会产生什么样的后果！在这屋里有什么有趣的事情可做呢？什么都没有。就算隔墙无耳，他们又会选择探讨什么呢？马吕斯想不出来。当他提出这个轻率的计划时，他的脑子里在想什么？什么都没有！

一段时间过去了。很长的一段时间过去了。马吕斯的房间里见证了时光荏苒，岁月如梭。

他无法忍受。他张开嘴巴，希冀能吐出点什么。什么话？他不知道。他会和侦察员一样对他舌头的自作主张而翘首以待。

“那个眼儿？”

沙威虽然什么也没说，但是“劳驾您再说一遍”的意思溢于言表，应该说，他整个人都在放射着这个意思。马吕斯清了清嗓子，又试了一次。虽然他的声音几不可闻，这些话还是像丧钟一样响了起来。

“那个眼儿，我请你来检查的那个眼儿，我的眼儿。”

马吕斯怀疑大地会裂开，将他吞进无穷无尽的深渊，从此，世界将永远没有马吕斯这个人。他希望古费拉克不要在他的悼词中过于尖刻地嘲弄他，虽然他怀疑自己罪有应得。

他的嘴显然是个叛徒，马吕斯只好依赖于手指。他朝着墙上的孔洞方向猛指了一下——他就是从那里看到了邻居的鬼祟行动……那不是就在几个小时之前？感觉像是过了一辈子。

值得庆幸的是，侦察员显然有着过硬的专业素养，他例用推理能力，看向马吕斯指的方向，目光落在了他的眼儿上，并得出结论了一个皆大欢喜的结论——与其冷眼旁观马吕斯在墙角社会性死亡，他还是透过这个眼儿看看那些罪犯们的动态比较好。啊，多么英明的决定，多么喜人的结果。

沙威流畅地跳到了马桶上，眼睛贴上墙上的眼儿。马吕斯得踮着脚尖才能够到，侦察员遇到的是相反的问题——他得他弯着膝盖，扭着脖子才能看得清楚。

“啊哈！”他发出嘶嘶声。“她在给火盆加炭——啊！是的，如果你的慈善家朋友走进他们的圈套，插翅也难飞。”

似乎一想到即将发生暴力事件，他的心里就又枯木逢春，一想到将发生什么可怕无耻的罪行，他的脾气就大大改善了。他向马吕斯做了个手势，要他也来马桶这边。好像他们两个肩并肩地站在小小的马桶上面一起窥视狼窝是完全合理的！

因此，马吕斯有些惊愕地发现自己不假思索地爬上了马桶，紧贴着侦察员的身体，踮起脚尖，也想饱个眼福。倒不是说他真的看到了什么——在侦察员身上浓烈的烟草味和他沙哑的低音炮在马吕斯耳边私语的双重夹击下，那是完全不可能的。

“火盆是用来加热金属器的，”沙威低声说，他的呼吸热热地扑着马吕斯的脸颊，马吕斯哑然地点点头。“我知道他们是什么样的人。那些恶魔会用工具给他们的受害者烙上烙印，烧掉他的肉，把他标记为他们的专属物品。”

“嗯哼，”马吕斯哼唧道。火盆里的热量甚至穿透了墙面，来到了他的公寓，充满了他的身体。多么高的热效率啊！

“你说这位慈善家是一位年长的绅士。如果他落入他们手中，怕是凶多吉少——但是我们将在这里确保事情不会走得太远。你无意中听到了这个计划，然后来找我寻求帮助，这真是太好了。”

最后一句话听起来几乎像是恭维话，尽管挺勉强的。马吕斯突然感到头晕目眩，为了保持平衡，他把手指压在墙上。他的脑子里闪过许多念头，几乎不能连贯起来——这种暗暗的赞美让他很是自豪，接着，他对可怜的白先生的关切之情突然又回来了，这突然提醒他，白先生可能遭遇的任何不幸都会对他心爱的玉秀儿产生可怕的影响。他非常关心她——关心他们两个！但此时此刻，他亲爱的玉秀儿是那么的遥远……而侦察员是那么的近。

现在甚至更近了，近得不可思议！因为对方的脸贴到了马吕斯的脸上，好让他俩能同时看向隔壁。马吕斯咽了口唾沫。也许想象白先生一无所知走进圈套面临的可怕命运给他造成了预想不到的影响，他感到异常腿软。

但是他已经向侦察员保证过他会帮助他，所以他必须保持坚强。他重新下定决心，从缝隙里向外张望，试图把沙威的话听进去。

“那个女人是个猛兽——不要被她的性别所愚弄。她比她的许多同伙更可怕。其他人很快就会来，相信我的话。你看到那些黑暗的角落了吗？这个房间——整个建筑——是完美的陷阱。”

马吕斯随着这些话点了点头，三句里能听到两句就不错了。他大脑的高级功能已经飘到了九霄云外，只剩下感知沙威的络腮胡子在他脸上挠痒痒的低级功能。他突然产生了一个奇怪的想法——那些胡须擦过他的大腿内侧时会是什么感觉？幸好此时沙威突然用手紧紧抓住他的肩膀，才没让他倒下去。

“我想——”马吕斯勉强挤出了几个字，“我想我已经看够了。如果您不介意的话，我想去坐一会儿。”

他没有等待回答，就从马桶上挪到了床上，或者说是跌跌绊绊倒上去的。他从床上抬起头来，望着天花板和沙威的身影，沙威似乎介于蔑视和冷漠之间，然后显然选择了后者。

“我现在也已经看够了，”他一边说，一边走下马桶。尽管脚步轻盈，他的靴子仍然砸出了声响，他停下来想了一会儿，弯下腰脱掉了鞋子。

马吕斯出神地看着第一只靴子被卸下。侦察员沙威正在马吕斯狭小的公寓里脱衣服，今天早上他醒来的时候，可没预见到这样的一天！

第二只靴子也脱了下来，沙威的手向上移动，冥冥之中似乎是在伸向腰带，马吕斯肺里的空气似乎瞬间抽空了，但最后侦察员只是拿起靴子，摆到马吕斯的床底下。

他从床边离开，给了马吕斯一个眼神。马吕斯盯着他看了很长时间，被那双眼睛灼人的烈度钉在原地。他的脑海里这才恰到好处地出现一个小声音，建议他把握时机脱掉鞋子——这不仅是为了减少噪音，也是因为他请客的礼仪很糟糕——当他的客人穿着袜子走来走去的时候，他还穿着脏兮兮的鞋子瘫在破旧的床单上。

他笨手笨脚地把鞋子脱下来，没出太大差错，然后把鞋子塞到床底下。他强迫自己抬起眼睛，在冬末的暮色中望向沙威，对，他需要抬起头来，像个男子汉一样直视侦察员的眼睛。

……现在怎么办？

这下他俩算是坦♂诚♂相见了。离预计的时间还早——虽然感觉上他们已经在房间里呆上了一辈子，他怀疑这是大脑的把戏，实际情况是时间正在逆流。他觉得他可能会在这里度过余生，隔着局促的空间盯着侦察员沙威，直到他们都在饥寒交迫和年老体衰中死亡。

这里的信息量太大了。马吕斯张开嘴想说点什么，什么都行，但是这时侦察员突然举起了手。言外之意很明显：安静。

马吕斯“咔”地闭上嘴，竖起耳朵，想听听墙那边究竟发生了什么事。现在他注意到了，隔壁出现了另一个声音。然而，他听不太清，沙威估计也不行。

侦察员像猫一样优雅地站回马桶顶上，把耳朵贴在洞口附近的墙上，马吕斯小心翼翼地跟着他，站在床上，试图找到一个恰当的位置，好在可以偷听隔壁对话的同时不压在沙威的身侧。因为那样的话，他真的会当场昏迷，醒来后的痛苦会使他彻底撒手人世，由沙威来处理他后事的想法简直难以想象。除此之外，让平头老百姓在他的眼皮底下丧生的话，那侦察员的文书工作也少不了，马吕斯可不想给他带来这么多不便。

马吕斯费了好大的劲才听出隔壁房间里的话。

“他一整天没回来，你也知道现在是他吃晚饭的时候。”

说话的是容德雷特大娘，马吕斯眨了眨眼，想弄清楚她的意思。她说的是他吗？

容德雷特回答说，“你拿得稳？”

“拿得稳。”

“没关系！到他屋子里去看看他是不是在家，总没有坏处。大姑娘，带支蜡烛去瞧瞧。”

有那么一瞬间，那些话的意思还没被完全消化；然后他突然发现自己已经跑到了地上，手忙脚乱地往床底下钻，而他的大脑是在这个过程中逐渐赶上趟的。走廊里渐渐逼近的脚步仿佛昭示着不幸的降临，他把自己往墙上贴的更紧了。

这太可怕了——不，这是一场灾难——一场绝对的噩梦——

侦察员沙威在床底下加入他的时候，重重地拍在了他的身上；门外的脚步停了下来，马吕斯一度怀疑自己已经在床底下毙命了，因为这不是天堂就是地狱，他无论如何也分辨不出是哪一个。

一只强壮的胳膊搂住他，把他拉近，致使他的脸埋进了侦察员怀里，现在马吕斯可以闻到烟草下面微弱的汗味。他还没来得及阻止自己，就深吸了一口气——这只能证明他的肺已经恢复了功能——躺在那儿，颤抖着，听着容德雷特姑娘喊道:

“爸，他出去了。”

马吕斯现在还不敢放松，他把侦察员抓得更紧，把他拉到床底下尽可能远的地方。容德雷特和他那些卑鄙的同伙不可以发现他们这样。否则后果不堪设想。

那姑娘和他父亲还说了些什么，但马吕斯几乎没有注意到。只有他自己和侦察员沙威，一起抱在床底下，外加一只似乎在马吕斯的胸腔里安了家的蜂鸟在扑腾。他可以听到侦察员的心脏在肋骨后面跳动的声音，非常稳定，虽然——对的，在门被推开的时候漏跳了一拍。

他们死定了。或者比死还糟糕。在马吕斯所有的想法中，这是最可怕的一个。他当时到底在想什么，干涉这帮臭名昭著的匪徒打劫？

容德雷特女儿的脚步声越来越近，马吕斯思考该如何拥抱甜蜜的死亡。在他们抓住他，对他行苟且之事以前，要结束自己的生命有什么好办法没有？也许侦察员沙威会给他一个痛快。

但是脚步声还在继续，走过出床边，径直往房间里放镜子的地方走去。在侦察员宽阔的胸膛和昏暗的冬夜之间，马吕斯什么也看不见，但那姑娘还哼着小曲，所以应该是没发现他们。不排除她是在装样子，让他们产生一种错误的安全感，在他们放松警惕的时候打个措手不及，但他不这么认为。她不是耍这种滑头的人；对她来说，照照镜子欣赏欣赏自己似乎就很开心了。

他终于彻底放松下来，心跳也慢了，只是轻微地扑腾扑腾。他把注意力转移到更紧迫的事情上。比如说他的放松让他的腿接触到了——那个——

他目瞪口呆。

不——当然不会！它太硬了，太大了！这种东西不可能存在于自然界当中！

他的身体静止不动，石化了，但是他怀疑他心脏的剧烈跳动会让他的血液爆出身体。

然后——难以想象——侦察员沙威稍稍动了一下，那邦硬的家伙也随之顶到了马吕斯的大腿上，马吕斯浑身颤抖，希望自己得到各种报应。因为他自己的身体也正以同一方式致以友好的敬意，它太不像话了，拒绝响应他的沉默在疯狂地制止这种不体面的行为。

那姑娘还在和父亲一问一答，讲了好久的话，但马吕斯一个字也听不进去。因为他的脸正紧贴着侦察员的喉咙，他可以感觉到侦察员的喉结在吞咽时的上下移动。突然间，马吕斯被一种狂野的欲望控制住了，他想张开嘴去舔舐那罪恶的诱惑——禁果！如果这是他的伊甸园，那么他一定会堕落。

也许他确实舔了侦察员的喉咙；更有可能是他无意中发出了一些噪音。无论哪种，沙威突然用一只巨大的手捂住了马吕斯的嘴。刹时间，一个头晕目眩的念头掠过他缺氧的脑海：如果他有一个那种怎么拧都拧不开的罐子就好了——所有的障碍在这些粗壮的手指面前都不堪一击！

他模模糊糊地听到门关上的声音，但是侦察员沙威一动不动，不光如此，他甚至更加安静了。

“我们等等，”他低声说，马吕斯很乐意这样做，即使他不愿意，他也做不了什么，因为沙威紧紧地抓住了他。“他们可能会杀个回马枪逼我们出来。这种人防不胜防。”

马吕斯不觉得容德雷特家里有谁有这种耐心，但他不打算争辩。相反，他继续倚在那个男人紧紧的怀抱中，听着从墙那边传来的模糊喊叫声。沙威的手仍然捂着他的嘴，他那邦硬的—— _家伙_ ——还抵着他的大腿，马吕斯开始怀疑他下午的时候就睡着了，这一切都是某种奇怪的梦。当然，这不可能是——

门“砰”的一声又开了，全赖侦察员沙威紧紧地握住他下巴的手才使马吕斯不至于惊恐地尖叫出声。他绝望地从鼻子里吸入空气，突然确信他的肺部已经因为纯粹的恐惧而崩溃，无助地听着房间里的一系列叮叮咚咚的声音。

门突然又关上了，闯进来的人很快就走了。他不敢移动——如果他那些无法无天的邻居们决定他们一个晚上就在他的破公寓和他们的破公寓之间来来回回地跑，那又该如何是好？

从门的方向传来的一声突然的咔嗒声划破了他思绪的迷雾，他挣扎着去理解它的意思，即使他内心深处有一个安静但坚持的声音在说—— _哦，不。_

侦察员沙威一下子从床底下钻了出来，冲到门口，猛拉门把手。马吕斯要慢得多，他保持着从床底下相对安全的位置向黑暗中窥视的姿势。

“她把我们锁在里面了，这个该死的荡妇！”沙威低声咒骂，双眼喷火，甚至隔着黑暗的房间都烧得很旺。“你这个十足的傻瓜！你到底为什么要把钥匙留在门上？！”

他可以说出一些理由——这些理由在他以前是觉得完全合情合理的——但现在他觉得说不会出口，它们变得好遥远。所以他就保持着趴在床底下的姿势，闭上眼睛，任由沙威的手抓住他的衣领，把他拖了起来，直至他不得不踮着脚尖才能着地。

他小心翼翼地睁开眼睛——只是一点点——只见侦察员那张可怕的脸，离他那么近，所以马吕斯只要愿意，几乎可以凑上去——

对面吵了起来，虽然马吕斯听不清，但那动静似乎足以让侦察员暂时压下怒火，提醒他还有更重要的事情要处理。马吕斯是飞快地被抓起来的，现在，他又飞快地被抛弃了——沙威回到马桶上，脸贴着墙上的洞眼，全神贯注。

“都是怎么——”马吕斯低声说，但是侦察员不耐烦地向他挥了挥手，眼睛始终没有离开容德雷特家的房间。

“你今天做得够多了，不是吗？”

马吕斯非常认同。当然，他不需要去警察局提醒警方什么犯罪预谋，也不需要把自己的家作为警方的行动基地。而且他绝对不需要被一个巨兽般的警察拖来拖去，上下其手，然而这一切还是发生了。

他甚至不确定自己是否后悔。

无论如何，这并不重要，因为沙威突然僵硬起来，拳头紧握。他继续透过缝隙观察，但是他的整个举止都变了，愤怒写进了他身体的每一分肌肉。从他的嘴里传出一个低沉、激动的字眼。

_“_ _阿让_ _。_ _”_

马吕斯不知道那是什么，但沙威又重复了一遍。

_“_ _冉_ _·_ _阿让_ _。”_

他在愤怒中颤抖着，马吕斯觉得他甚至能赤手空拳地把偷窥的小孔撕开，径直冲进容德雷特家的房间。相反，他跳到地板上，来回踱步，自言自语——马吕斯隐隐约约地注意到，他和沙威在床下时，有人偷了他的椅子——于是马吕斯借机爬上马桶，自己从那个洞里往里看。

“……白先生？”

沙威从愤怒的遐想中惊醒过来，哼了一声大笑。“啊，这就是他这次给自己起的名字吗？没关系。我们会将他绳之以法，你和我一起。”

在马吕斯反对之前，他无法把任何人绳之以法，当然也不能把那个年迈，慷慨，还非常 _强壮_ 的白先生绳之以法——侦察员沙威正从裤兜里掏出一样东西，塞进马吕斯的手里。它很大，很长，而且——

_哦。_

有那么一瞬间，他意识到了一件奇怪而失望的事情——当然了，那个狠狠地、不断折磨他大腿的东西原来只是一把手枪。紧接着又是一个更可怕的认识时刻——这是一把手枪——他震惊得几乎把枪扔到了房间的另一头。

“朝窗户外面开一枪，”沙威热情地说。“是给我的同事的信号。在此期间，我要逮捕那间屋子里的罪犯，你来做我的后援。”

马吕斯开口抗议——这一天已经从糟糕级变成了地狱级！但是沙威的嘴露划出一个可怕的微笑，他把手搭在马吕斯的肩上，手指往死里抠，不像是很友好的样子。

“你已经证明了自己的机智和能力，”他表示，“你能证明自己也很勇敢吗？”

马吕斯知道他被耍了——这是不合逻辑的，甚至是不合法的——但是沙威似乎从中得到了某种反常的乐趣，马吕斯特别不愿意去理清他的理由。他当然不愿意承认，他可能也感受到了某种不可思议的反常乐趣，这种乐趣深深地埋藏在所有的恐惧之下。

无论如何，他必须帮助救出白先生，他的父亲不也会这样做吗？

他举起手枪对着天花板，开了枪。

声音震耳欲聋，他用手捂住耳鸣的耳朵，痛苦地朝沙威的方向瞥了一眼。

这个人的脸上挂着一个可怕的笑容，眼睛里流露出疯狂的神情。他抬起一只穿着袜子的脚，飞快地踢进了马吕斯的门。木头裂成了碎片，侦察员把手伸进洞里，去够钥匙。

马吕斯隐隐约约地想到，从现在开始，他将不得不放弃任何个人隐私；也许他应该在地板上和剩下的三面墙上也打个洞，这样就配套了。

他只犹豫了一会儿，就握紧了手枪，决定跟着沙威走向乱成一团的隔壁房间。

他认为，关键是不要对任何事情想得太多。他之所以会陷入这样的困境，首先是因为他想得太多。

不，他只是手里拿着枪，完成一些简单的目标：跟着沙威走。救出白先生。逮捕那些恶棍。

之后呢？

拒绝为侦察员拿靴子，坚持要他亲自到自己的房间去取。

之后呢？

……那就到时候见机行事吧。


End file.
